


Naptime

by Searingblaze000



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Complete, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searingblaze000/pseuds/Searingblaze000
Summary: After practice, Kai gets sleepy and cuddly. Lay happens to be there.





	Naptime

Lay insisted that he couldn't heal worth shit but Kai begged to differ. It might've just been a silly concept but Kai believed there was some truth to it. 

Nothing else could explain why he was slumped on top of Lay, feeling sleepy and warm and comfortable... except healing. Or it could be the way Lay was playing with his hair, rubbing his nails across his scalp soothingly, scratching him behind the ears, while his other hand ran comfortingly over his back.

Kai knew he was squashing the smaller guy but he really couldn't bring himself to move. It was just so… nice and Lay wasn't complaining so that was alright.

'I have to…' he mumbled something against Lay's neck sleepily.  

Lay squirmed.

His neck was quite sensitive and under normal circumstances, he would’ve pushed the youngster away but Kai was obviously smashed and his own discomfort took least priority. So what if he could barely breathe under the heavy weight? His brother was happy being here, so he would do his best to accommodate that.

'Mhmm…' he hummed in agreement because forming words was a hard task right now.

'I really, really do…' Kai mumbled again and Lay shivered, resisting the urge to kick his legs about. His fingers tightened in his hair though and Kai snuggled deeper against him.

'Don't I?' he asked, sounding close to sleep.

'Uh huh...' Lay responded, trying to nod.

'Thought… so…' With that, Kai fell asleep.

Lay had a moment of distress as he wondered how he could slip out from underneath Kai without suffocating in the process.

Kai slept like a log and he was prone to tensing his muscles if anyone tried to move him. Plus he was hugging Lay at the moment, his grip tighter than an octopus's tentacle... though to be fair, he'd never been caught in an octopus' grip, so he could be wrong. And Kai didn't look like he was going to turn any time soon.

Now, Lay didn't have a problem hugging Kai, or even sleeping with him but he'd prefer it if his airway wasn’t blocked with hair.

'Kai…' he whispered, hoping against hope the dancer would wake up.

Kai snored in response and Lay bit his lip, wondering what to do.

Just then, the studio's door banged open, light falling in and someone stepped inside.

Grateful, Lay glanced up and opened his mouth to greet the newcomer. Kai chose that moment to bury his head in his neck, his hair rubbing against the sensitive skin, warm breath shooting down his neck and his 'hi' turned into a high-pitched moan instead.

The intruder jumped, noticing them for the first time, then smacked a hand over her eyes. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!'

Now, people usually accused Lay of being completely clueless but in this moment, even he could tell how it appeared. Flushing, he tried to act nonchalant. 

'No, no it's okay. We're done here, so…'

The girl peeked an eye from between her fingers, doubtful. 'You sure? 'Cause it looks like you were just getting busy...'

Lay was sure steam would be coming out of his ears by now were it humanly possible. 'Yeah, I'm sure.' He nodded to emphasize it. 'So...if you can just help me up…' He wiggled his fingers.

She lowered her hands but a blush was staining her cheeks. 'Um…okay, I guess.'

He stretched his arm, so she could heave him up. It was a good thing she was strong because pulling up their combined weights was no small feat.

Sighing, he sat up, body crying with relief. Kai was still cuddled against him, head firmly tucked in his neck. Lay didn't have the heart to push him away, so he patted Kai's hair, combing his fingers through the locks and softly encouraging the younger to wake up. 'Come on, Kai...' he murmured, gently trying to pry him off his neck.

Kai came away without much protest, sliding down his torso instead.  He buried his head in his lap.

'…mine…' Kai mumbled, wrapping his arms around Lay's waist possessively and it was Lay's turn to blush. 

'Are you sure it's not a problem?' she mumbled, not looking at them and Lay nodded, resigning himself. 'Please, go ahead. I'm afraid I can't move at the moment… you won't mind?'

The girl shook her head quickly. 'Not at all. It’s a new choreography I made… maybe you can tell me what you think?'

'Sure thing.'

......................................................

It was dark outside when Kai finally woke up.

He blinked blearily, unwilling to part from the warmth but his body was beginning to protest from lying on the floor for so long. He shifted, moving his head to find Lay slumped beside him, leaning against the wall with a hand buried in Kai's hair. Kai's head was resting in his lap.

Kai contemplated the sleeping man for a couple of seconds before deciding he was too sleepy to figure anything out. 

Besides, Lay's thigh made a nice pillow.

So he turned, adjusting himself until he was nicely snuggled against the dancer, hugging one of his legs and closed his eyes.

He was out within seconds. 

.....................................................

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came across while going through my WIPs :) KaiLay is honestly such an underrated ship and my OT9 heart is always always craving more. Crossposted from my AFF


End file.
